Resident Evil Reconciliation
by BelaidKL
Summary: The Raccoon City outbreak held many stories and secrets. One of which is the story of a group or ordinary workers who are forced to kill to escape the Nightingale Tower. They must descend 50 infected floors to freedom...or whats left of it.


Chapter 1: The Last Evening

September 30th 1998, one day before the outbreak of the T-virus hit Raccoon City. Every survivor will be remember the day it happened and would think about how they got out. You may have heard stories of brave troops and members of S-T-A-R-S but you have never heard the full story about a group of peoples last day of work. The main three people on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in Raccoon City were seen exiting the building during the attack. By this time, it was October 2nd, the second day of the incident…these three people were unnamed and were never heard of again, this is their story…

Ring, Ring…Ring, Ring, Frank picked up his phone.

"Hey Jess" he smiled and positioned himself within his chair before clicking away at the computer.

"How's work coming along?" she asked her voice sounding calming.

"Not good, im working late tonight and plus I hate this place…im on the top floor though" he stared to his left and gazed upon Raccoon City.

"Oh, okay then it doesn't matter ill be waiting here for you and remember tomorrow is October 2nd meaning"

"I know when we go to England to meet your parents, I don't know what's got you all stressed out these days" he drank some of his water before continuing.

"It's about what happened in July, my friend Jill, I haven't seen her in a long time but I got confirmation she's still alive. And plus those people in August who went missing in the forest and those people who went off into the mountains and never came back I mean…it's too much" she paused and didn't say no more.

"I know darling but we'll just have to wait an extra 24 hours before were away from that, if it makes you feel any better come here tonight and you can stay here with me" he stood up and walked away from his desk.

"Can I come now? Ill stay at the bottom floor" she added as if a child scared to stay alone in a house.

"For 9 hours…ok but it's your own decision, see you soon" he said before they said goodbye.

It was now 6pm and Jessica was within the building on the phone constantly. Frank, Steven and Carlos were on the top floor along with Stacey and Alexandra. When the time struck half six news reports flashed on every channel broadcasting Umbrellas reports but this time it was different.

"People of Raccoon City if you are watching this please know to leave the city and get as far away as you can, head away from the forest and try to not get stuck or go to sleep at any point" the man seemed to be fully dressed and was reporting in a random parking lot.

"Its only a matter of time before it reaches Raccoon City, if I tell you what you wont believe me but its better off never knowing then seeing them yourself. I warn you there will be no escape especially if your by yourself so stay in packs of 5 and be heavily armed…lord save anyone who isn't" the screen turned black before the programme which was on before the report continued.

"What was that about?" asked Carlos staring at the others.

"I don't know" answered Steven staring at some of the workers quickly rushing away from the top floor.

"Why you leaving?" asked Frank before one of the guys replied.

"Because of that report" then the towers intercom came on.

"All elevators and stair entrances will be terminated in 10 minuets, leave the building now, this will be done manually in the electrical room on the second floor for anyone who wishes to stay…this is Nightingale Tower, goodbye"

Frank stood up as and alarm rang, it was high pitched and was buzzing uncontrollably. Then the others did too and soon they began to head for the stairs as the elevators were over packed. Getting down 50 floors with over 1000 people all heading in the same direction was not going to be easy. They reached the stairs and the alarms grew louder, the stairs descended then turned to the left and continued in this motion. Every time you went down two flights of stairs, you descended one floor. They had now reached floor 49 and the amount of people rushing down the stairs was suicidal. Frank was separated from the others and his mobile began to ring. He didn't answer it otherwise; he would be crushed on the concrete steps.

"Frank!" yelled Stacey a flight of stairs above him with the others scattered around her.

Frank took notice but couldn't reply as he was too busy trying not to die. He had now reached floor 46 and the intercom came back on.

"This is Nightingale Tower with its final broadcast, the doors from every two floors have been terminated and the elevators are now switched off. Anyone still on floor 40-50 will be able to access any of those floors those trapped on every two floors from that point on can only access two floors in descending order. The front doors are now shut and no one can get in or out. We hope help will come if needed but in the mean time please try to stay alive…this was a special last broadcast from the Umbrella Corporation, thank you for your stay" it cut off and so did the alarm leaving hundreds of people trapped in a tower.

The screaming came back and everyone began to cry, Frank ran up the stairs to meet up with the others finding them on the top floor with three other people. They all had their phones out calling their loved ones; Frank stared down at Raccoon City and saw hundred of people fleeing through the streets and peoples faces pressed against the windows from surrounding buildings below.

Frank quickly took out his mobile and checked the missed number, Jessica. He phoned the number back and she quickly replied.

"Did you get out of the building?" she asked quickly.

"No im stuck on the top ten floors and what about you?" he asked eager to know the answer.

"Well I didn't see you leave and I was waiting"

"So you're on the bottom floors, floors 1-2?" he asked his voice sounding more worried.

"Well yeah but"

"But why didn't you leave" he cut her off again beginning to cry.

"Because I love you, that's why were getting married in two weeks isn't it" she began to cry and so did Frank.

"Yes, yes it is" he replied staring at the people, he was with and how they were almost all crying.

"So what shall I do? I can't get too you" she asked waiting for an answer.

"There's nothing…wait, the second floors electrical room if you get there we can all be freed" he began to speak fast knowing there was hope.

"But I cant use electricity, I know nothing about it" she replied but before Frank couldn't say anything there were screams coming from Raccoon City and heavy panting coming from the mobile.

"Call you back darling" she did not answer but Frank still hung up, as explosions were visible on the far side of Raccoon City where the forest lies.

He stared down at hundreds of people fleeing from people who moved slowly and appeared to be leaping onto fleeing civilians. Cars were on fire and buildings were being broken into along with being destroyed by explosions as people were trying to escape the walking bunch.

Soon the clock struck 7 and darkness spread over Raccoon City the only light coming from fire which was illuminating the streets and hundreds of strangers walking through the city searching for something.


End file.
